themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Outworld
Outworld is a realm in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. About Outworld Outworld is a very old realm with a history that goes bakc millions of years and it is believed that Onaga the Dragon King as its first ruler. Another powerful ruler, Shao Kahn, who would eventually usurp him shared his vision of expanding the realm by taking over other realms through force. They were both being controlled by the remaining influence of the One Being. Outworld is an empire that encompasses numerous conqured worlds that have been annexed magically. Due to its tumultous nature, Outworld is in a constant state of turmoil and is has steadly become worse under Shao Kahn's reign. Because of its magically compiled nature it is a very large realm of various landscapes. Although the realm's primary landscapes appear to be barren purple wastelands, deserts, pools of acid, dense forest of animated trees, and high mysterious mountians and caves. It is dotted with small villages throughout the landscape and it teems with magic. Outside the imperial palace, the temple of the Dragon King, and the city of Lei Chen, there have been no other real metropolises. Native Species Due to Outworld's composite structure, not all races found on Outworld are truly native to it, but some have been there for so long they have virtually become natives. Originally Native *Cryomancers - Though now nearly extinct, they used to be a race that lived in Outworld long ago. They resemble very pale humans and have a natural affinity with ice. A few scattered descendants of this race live on Earthrealm (such as the ninjas Sub-Zero and Frost). It is unclear why their race died out. *Outworlders - Like most inhabitants of the realms of Mortal Kombat, Outworlders look like humans, but they seem to have a greater talent for magic and longer life expectancy. All Outworlders seen so far resemble East Asian people of Earthrealm. Though they dislike their rulers, each of them have their own schemes to attain more power and influence. There are only four known Outworlders, they are Li Mei, Bo' Rai Cho, Reiko, and Shao Kahn (though some ambiguously canon information would identify him as a god instead). Originally Non-native or of Uncertain Origin *Shokan - Described as "half-human, half-dragon," are a four-armed humanoid race possessed of towering stature and powerful builds. They are organized in terms of a clan-based monarchy. They are fierce warriors and hate the Centaurians. Goro, Sheeva, and Kintaro are all Shokan that appear within the series. The hostility between the Shokan and the Centaurs is exemplified in Motaro's Armageddon ending, where the Shokan place a curse on the entire Centaurian race, removing their hind legs and turning them into minotaurs. *Centaurians (also known as Centaurs). Though largely resembling the mythical Earthrealm creatures of the same name, this race is far more vicious, possessing scorpion-like tails and horns. They are renowned hunters and powerful warriors. Centaurians have been violently feuding with the Shokan for ages, and the two races compete for the favor of Shao Kahn. Although the emperor seems to encourage this animosity to an extent, forcing Centaurians and Shokan to fight each other for the right to enter his service, he does not allow it to escalate into open warfare that could threaten the already tenuous stability of his realm. *Vampires - Have been a part of Outworld since their realm was annexed by Shao Kahn. They possess the ability to travel in between realms and are excellent record-keepers. Contrary to other fictional vampires, they can move by daylight in most realms, but are highly allergic to Earth's sun. The realm Vaeternus, from which the vampires originate, was liberated from Outworld by Nitara in Deadly Alliance. *Zaterrans - Are a virtually extinct, reptilian race that was once governed by a matriarchy on the realm of Zaterra following their displacement from Earthrealm due to the war between Raiden and Shinnok. Despite their ability to blend into their surroundings and resulting talent as hunters, spies and assassins, they are branded as untrustworthy slaves. *Tarkatans - Also known as Mutants or Nomads, are a nomadic, humanoid race feared for their barbarous cruelty and extreme bouts of rage. Tarkatans are a muant crossbreed of Netherrealm demons and Outworlders. They possess retractable metal blades in their forearms, and their mouths are lined with razor-sharp teeth. They are notorious cannibals and exhibit animalistic behavior, with the men observed flying into a murderous rage at the scent of a competing male. Though their demonic ancestors originated from the Netherrealm, the Tarkatans have long resided in the wastelands of Outworld. *Edenians - Originally from the realm of Edenia, became inhabitants of Outworld after losing 10 consecutive Mortal Kombat tournaments against Shao Kahn's minions. Biologically similar to other humanoids, Edenians are rumored to be descended from the Gods themselves, explaining their extremely long lifespans, slow aging process and natural affinity with magic. Although many returned to the liberated Edenia following the failed invasion of Earthrealm, some Edenians remained in Outworld, having few if any recollections of their realm and unable to accept the place as home. Liberated Edenia is ruled in a diarchy by Queen Sindel and her daughter Kitana, with loyal native Jade commanding the royal Edenian Knights. Edenian traitors and defectors include Rain, Tanya and Daegon. Notable Residents Native *Outworlders: Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Reiko, Shao Kahn, Nadia. *Saurians: Chameleon, Khameleon, Reptile. *Shokan: Goro, Kintaro, Sheeva. *Tarkatans: Baraka. *Centaurians: Motaro. *Other: Ermac, Onaga, Mileena, Skarlet. Non-Native *Seidans: Hotaru. *Earthrealmers: Kano, Shang Tsung, Shujinko, Red Dragon, Special Forces, Damon. *Netherrealmers: Quan Chi. *Vaeternean: Nitara. Relationships with other Realms Long millenia under the rule of a tyrannical emperor have put Outworld at odds with most other worlds and their inhabitants. The realms which have been merged with it over the years could be loosely called allies, only due to the fact their inhabitants were forced into submission to the emperor's might. Many inhabitants of these conquered realms, in fact, seek to separate their realms from Outworld and regain their freedom. Due to 10,000 years of opression under Shao Kahn following its annexation, Edenia has come to be a tenacious opponent of Outworld following its liberation. There is also little doubt that Earthrealm and Outworld are opposing realms; long did Kahn attempt to rule the realm through Mortal Kombat, and later through direct invasion during the time of MK3. Citizens of Chaosrealm seem content to have Kahn rule Outworld (due to his aggressive nature) while the inhabitants of Orderrealm oppose his rule and the civil strife it has created. Under the rule of Onaga, the relationships between the two neutral realms were reversed, with the Orderrealm citizens contented with Outworld's rule and Chaosrealm inhabitants seeking the overthrow of the Dragon King. However, neither world can actively be called Outworld' ally in a true sense, because of the respective strict and chaotic natures of each world and their inhabitants. The Netherrealm could be considered an ally under Kahn's rule as he has forged acquaintances there himself, although it was invaded during the MK3 timeframe. Outworld Outworld